


【盾冬】冬兵是如何逼疯美国队长

by 1900td



Category: Captine Amercian
Genre: James "Bucky" Barnes - Freeform, Multi, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1900td/pseuds/1900td
Summary: 死了又死





	【盾冬】冬兵是如何逼疯美国队长

01  
当他发现所有的一切不过只是一场骗局，或者说冬日战士从未逃出那坠落七十年的梦境，一幕一幕被重复一遍又一遍，折磨着他的灵魂痛不欲生，惨叫着、任由命运撕碎他的人生，成为一个傀儡、一个武器。但他受够了一切的一切，被安排的命运，被错过的人生，所有的一切，却不过是命运的玩笑。而他是最惨的那一个。

他的人生所有的银幕里加起来甚至都没有一个小时，便叙说完他上半生鲜花美酒与荣耀，下半生冰霜浴血与杀戮。他像极了一个工具人，被摆布、玩弄，只为了取悦剧情。

再换句话说，这一切不是命运，而是‘创造者’为他编织的谎言人生，一段剧情，只为了衬托另一位主角的光鲜亮丽的救世主光环。他最好的朋友，他最深爱之人——史蒂夫·罗杰斯，美国队长。

冬日战士知道作为詹姆斯·巴恩斯的一半，他是爱着他，但这爱情永远都只能是一个秘密。而作为冬日战士的一半，美国队长是他的任务，但他却没办法对他下手，最后还不得不搞得跟殉情一样收场。

关于爱他这部分是巴基和冬兵的小秘密，所以冬兵从未将自己命运的苦楚怪罪于史蒂夫·罗杰斯，毕竟这个金发大胸打不还手，冬兵想就凭这一点，美国队长真是一个好哥们。

02  
矛盾人物设定和人物两面化分割无疑是制造剧情冲突的好手法，例如他和金发甜心，冬日战士与美国队长，一个是阴影，一个是太阳。

冬兵在莫名穿破第四面墙时，他几乎把所有漫威的美国队长漫画都看了一遍，最后在他尚未恢复完全的大脑里，他大概真正意义上感受到来自名为詹姆斯的幽灵对史蒂夫·罗杰斯的爱情，然而作为冬兵，他仅仅拥有的只是作为詹姆斯·巴恩斯残缺的躯体，里面的灵魂已经是另一个人。

虐恋情深，冬日战士的大脑里不受控制蹦出这个词，然而冬日战士已经看透漫威撒狗血的本质，从那之后，所有的事情如此明了。

03  
他也曾经试过一了百了，但所有的一切都会回到1944年的那一天，他坠落深渊，从此冬日战士诞生，象征着美国队长左膀右臂的巴恩斯中士埋葬于阿尔卑斯的雪山深处，一个灵魂被拖入深渊，另一个灵魂却困于伤痕累累的躯壳里，不见天日。

冬日战士尝试过各种方式，最后他得出了结论，要么自杀，要么杀了美国队长，然后再自杀，然后时间线又又又会重启。他仅仅试过一次，关于杀死美国队长，还是在2014年那撕马甲大战里，史蒂夫的手大概也是被按上了某种奇怪的魔力，无论冬兵试过什么样的面罩，总能被扯落，然后美国队长就一副恍惚喊道：

“巴基？”

唯独的一次冬日战士没有回答，他直接给了对方一枪，然后又给了自己一枪，时间线就像是弹簧，一下又把他拉回了1944年。冬日战士从行军帐篷里醒来，他看向自己对面床的美国金发大胸，他蹦出了一句脏话。

“FUCK！”

04  
他如此往复尝试想要脱离，无论无何他总是会以各种意外坠落，史蒂夫永远抓不到他的手，后来冬兵实在烦死看着大块头哭的像个200斤的傻子，然后就被迫灵魂离体看着对方各种方式殉情，他简直能够出一本#一千种死法大全百试百灵，不要问我为什么知道#系列。

冬兵不太明白他究竟会导致什么样的时间线改变，反正整个世界都已经把他逼疯了，冰冻和洗脑都已经对他不管用，强烈的痛苦只能令他杀死自己重来一次。

他又前后在史蒂夫面前自杀了二十来次，但冬兵真心不是故意的，他每次寻找自杀的机会，美国队长就像会瞬移，他就不得不满嘴血、或者满身血的凄惨模样躺在美国队长怀里，史蒂夫的灵魂也仿佛跟着他一次又一次死去，导致他们两个活活像是罗密欧与朱丽叶那样狗血淋头。

冬日战士很怀疑，这个世界到最后究竟是逼疯他，还是把美国队长一起逼疯，然后一起站在神盾局门口，大喊九头蛇万岁。或者干脆跑到九头蛇总部，对着红骷髅大喊九头蛇万岁，他怀疑这会直接导致红骷髅怀疑人生，或者把红骷髅逼疯，冬兵还觉得挺好笑的。

05  
糟糕的事情一直在发生的时候，会令人疲乏，而导致冬兵没有第一时间注意到美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯的异常，毕竟他已经很异常了，自从变得人高马大后，史蒂夫和他就像是互换角色，一方总要跟在一方后面收拾麻烦。但冬兵经历了数十次后，他已经习惯将自己代入老妈子的角色，永远第一时间感应到史蒂夫的各种需求。

照理来讲应该是完美无缺，冬兵历经过的循环足以气死奇异博士，但越到后面，冬兵就感觉越不对，美国队长看他的眼神活生生仿佛要将他生吞活剥，这个眼神很不美国精神，更像是美国精神病人。

他没能找到机会跟史蒂夫好好谈一谈关于他火辣辣的眼神，因为他本身已经不善交谈，伪装出的模样总是很难和原来的自己一模一样，其次是他再一次从史蒂夫的手中坠落，无尽的白色深渊包裹着他残破的身体，冬兵又一次诞生。

挺无聊的，冬兵坠落时如是想，后来他看着从天而降的另一个大块头，他内心发出了尖叫。  
【美国队长又又又他妈的跟老子跳崖了！】

06  
这不是第一次看着史蒂夫跳下来，他之前的循环里也有过这该死的一幕，然后他不得不看着自己最爱的人接受跟自己同样的酷刑，这他妈的折磨和电击都让冬兵感到难过，他的太阳如何能陨落，于是冬兵又自杀了，这是第一次的经历，鲜血溅在冬日队长的脸上，男人蓝色的眼睛在那一瞬间陷入了癫狂的旋涡。然后冬日战士不知道发生了什么，但九头蛇的总部惨遭自己制造资产的清洗，而冬日队长于同年被击毙。

时间线改变后，没有人记得发生什么，但美国队长从1944年苏醒后，他开始记得发生了什么，他试图阻止巴基死亡的命运，一次又一次，最后他疯了。

07  
第三十七次，史蒂夫看着巴基从自己眼前坠落，他空荡荡的左手什么都没抓到。第九十八次，他看着巴基在自己面前自杀，第一百一十五次他跟着跳下、自杀、自爆，所有的一切能够跟随巴基死亡一起死亡的事情，美国队长都做了，他再也无法忍受放开巴基的手，无法忍受对方不在自己的视野范围内，无法忍受巴基想要自杀的念头，他看着又一次在他面前死去的冬兵，队长毫不犹豫拉开了手雷。

08  
这一次冬兵没能自杀成，他又不是什么爱好自杀俱乐部成员，因为他刚醒来时，男人的拥抱已经快要把他掐到快要窒息。冬兵挥动手臂，掰开男人的束缚，而他的左手是一条钢铁手臂，这一次他没有在1944年醒来，而是2014年。

不一样的循环轮回，总是意味着什么，冬兵愣住了，没有挣扎，任由史蒂夫将他紧紧拥抱，用嘴唇、牙齿狠狠亲吻又撕咬着他的唇，血液混着唾液从嘴角处流下，美国队长的吻放肆又隐藏着一丝疯狂，史蒂夫没有给冬兵说话的机会，他毫不犹豫撕开冬兵黑色的作战服，抚摸着他的身体，疯狂地在上面画上自己的痕迹。

他们两个都不需要语言沟通，像两只野兽，只需要最为原始的欲望和行为来表明急切的占有，粗鲁的性爱令冬兵痛呼，史蒂夫撞击进入身体的最深处，冬兵感到被撕裂的痛楚，泪水淋湿了双眸，又被男人一点一点舔去，他们在适应了这种节奏后，史蒂夫从后背狠狠贯穿着他的甬道，肉穴吞吐着男人的巨大的阴茎，精液随着两人的幅度溅在周围的皮肤上，汗水粘湿了冬兵的腿根，他浑身上下都被史蒂夫舔舐而过，舌尖卷着色情的弧度将冬兵所有的呻吟全部吞下，最后他们两个气喘吁吁躺在浴缸里，超级战士的体力让他们几乎做了快一天，从床上到沙发、阳台、客厅、书桌，最后是浴缸。

“你要操死我，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

“我就是要操死你，这个死法你绝对没有享受过。”

“老子真应该一枪毙了你，他妈的……！”

“来啊”史蒂夫将湿漉漉的头发甩在冬兵的肩膀处，他咬着对方的耳垂，“下次我还能操死你。”

09  
冬兵不允许自己死的如此不体面，所以这一次他决定和史蒂夫·罗杰斯一起好好活着。  
END


End file.
